When Hidan Becomes a Swear word
by Anime-All-The-Way-Un
Summary: like the title says when hidan becomes a swear word, dont worry there is no swearing in this short story


"Hey, Hana-chan?" Deidara suddenly asked. Hana looked up from her book, her ice blue eyes settling on the blonde artist.

"What, Deidara?" She asked, raising a slender eyebrow slightly. Deidara grinned, his cerulean eyes lighting up. _Great..._ Hana thought. _He's gonna say something about Hidan, I just know-_

"You wanna mess with Hidan, un?" Hana blinked at him. "Mess" with Hidan? What did he even mean?

"Uh... and how would we do that?" Oooh, bad question. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad-

That stupid GRIN again! Argh! Deidara put his arm around her shoulder's, something he knew she hated, and led her out of the other's ear-shot.

"Well, un. I was just thinking..." he started, leading her into the kitchen. "That Hidan's swears a lot, y'know?" Hana nodded. Duh. That was common knowledge. Deidara smirked.

"So I was thinking... we should use his name like a swear word, un." Hana made a confused face. What? Use Hidan like... a swear? That seemed kinda mean...

But Deidara wasn't finished yet. "It'll totally screw with his head, un! Like, say, you were going to say, "What the hell?!" instead, you'll say, "What the HIDAN?!" un! Get it?" 

Hana nodded, still unsure. For one, it seemed kind of vague. I mean, you'd have to be swearing a LOT to get a reaction out of him, and you'd most likely have to be alone for it to work, and-

Hana narrowed her eyes. "Deidara. I am not getting together with Hidan." She saw Deidara's face fall for a second before lightening up.

"What? I didn't say anything of the sort, un." he smirked. "But, now that I mention it... you ARE the one who brought it up, un."

Crap. She'd fallen for a stupid, Deidara trick. Suddenly, she was being shoved towards Hidan's room.

"Wha-what?! WHAT THE HE-?" Deidara made a clucking sound with his tongue and looked at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What the HIDAN." She ground out, glaring. Deidara gave her a thumbs up and opened the door to Hidan's room and shoving her in.

Hana stumbled slightly before catching herself. She looked around; pretty barren. Black walls, just like everyone's room, black carpet, black curtains... red comforter, red spots on the carpet...

"Oh, yuck. I don't want to know how that got on the wall..." Hana muttered, stepping gingerly over some blood-stained kunai. She didn't see Hidan anywhere. Which was weird, because he wasn't anywhere in the base...

"What the hell are you doing in here, Hana?" Hana jumped so far she almost hit the ceiling.

"OH CRA- I mean! Oh, HIDAN!" Ergh, why was she going along with this stupid thing? Seriously, it sounded ridiculous... but, it was kinda fun.

Hidan was looking at her weirdly, like she had just grown a second head or something. Hana smirked. Oh, this would be FUN. 

Suddenly, she yelled, "I'm in your HIDAN room because I HIDAN feel like it!" Okay, you thought Hidan was looking at her weird BEFORE? Now, her second head just grew a set of tentacles for ears.

"Uh... WHAT the hell are you talking about?" He said, leaning against his scythe. Hana shrugged and smirked again. 

"I was just saying that I was in your HIDAN room because I HIDAN felt like it, Hidan." Oh, yes. This was fun. Seeing that look on his face? PRICELESS! Hana was about to let out a string of HIDANs, but... Hidan stopped her.

"Why do you keeping saying my name in the middle of your sentences?!" he demanded, making a face. Hana laughed.

"Because I HIDAN feel like it, Hidan!" Okay, now she was cracking up. She didn't even notice Hidan walking towards her, or that he had a slight smirk on his face. He suddenly cupped her chin, bringing her face level with his.

"What was that, Hana?" he said, smirking. Hana, oblivious to his expression, laughed.

"I said, because I HIDAN-" She was interrupted by Hidan kissing her right on the lips. Hana blinked, her face slowly turned red. 

"Wha-?"

Hidan put a finger on her lips. "Finish what you were saying, Hana." he said, smirking. She nodded, not fully getting it.

"Uh-because I HIDAN-" he kissed her again, but still looked at her to finish. "-felt like it, HIDAN?!" He kissed her... Again! _What...? Why does he keep...?!_ Then she got it. He kissed her every time she said the word "hidan". 

Hidan grinned. She finally figured it out. _Feh, if she wants to say my name randomly, fine! I'll give her something to look forward too._ he thought. He noticed Hana look up at him, right in the eyes. He raised and eyebrow at her, and she smirked.

"Hidan." He kissed her again, rolling his eyes. Hana giggled.

"Hidaaaan." He sighed and kissed her sweetly, then put a hand over her mouth.

"No more." He said, "You're gonna get me addicted." he whined. She laughed and looked at him, smirking.

"Do you even know why I kept saying your name in the first place?" he shook his head. Hana tugged at his hair absentmindedly; something she would never do outside of these... circumstances.

"Dei said it would be funny to use your name like a swear word..." Silence... then she heard Hidan start to laugh. She broke out into a grin. When she said it out loud, the whole thing seemed so dumb.

Hidan suddenly kissed her. It was short, but very sweet. She blushed.

"Fine." he purred, snuggling into the crook of her neck. "Now you're MY swear word, Hana-chan."

"Uh-oh." was all Hana said.


End file.
